Woman Warriors
by poestheblackcat
Summary: Deanna Gaiman never wanted her children to be raised as hunters. Neither did her daughter Mary. Written for SPN Quote Fic community on LJ.


Written for the Supernatural Quote Prompt Commentfic Meme at LJ. Sam: "You think Mom would've wanted this for us? The weapon training and melting the silver into bullets? Man, Dean, we were raised like warriors." Pilot.

**Woman Warriors**

Deanna Gaiman never wanted her children to be raised as hunters. Her daddy'd been a hunter, and his daddy before him. She'd been raised as a warrior against supernatural evil ever since before she could walk.

She wanted to be normal. She wanted to go to dances and movies with her friends instead of hunter's training. She wanted a boyfriend who didn't know anything about ghosts and goblins. She wanted...

When Samuel Campbell walked into her life, she hated him. Oh, how she hated the very sight of him, the way he sneered at "normals," at their ignorance of the truth, the way he swaggered into the room as if he owned the joint. She hated him.

And then he stumbled to her daddy's door one night, bleeding and disoriented from a gushing claw wound in his middle. Dee's momma had long been dead, so it fell to her to patch the young hunter up. What can she say? Turns out she's a sucker for a recuperating cowboy with a shotgun full of consecrated iron.

Then Daddy got killed by a nest of vampires. Sam held her as she sobbed, then helped her hunt the nest down and slay every single motherluvin' bunch of 'em. That was their first hunt together. It wasn't their last.

He proposed in the fall, and the baby was born the following summer. Mary was a little hellcat from birth. Everything was "no" from the first time she opened her mouth. If Dee picked a pink dress, little Mary wanted blue. If it was a green dress, Mary wanted jeans; _Momma, no one wears _dresses_ anymore_.

From birth, Mary was the apple of her daddy's eye. Daddy never said "no," and spoiled little Mary loved him to pieces.

However, there was one thing Mary and Sam butted heads about incessantly. Sam wanted his little girl to be safe; that meant weapons training and hunting and melting silver to make bullets. Dee was unsure about it for a while, but Sam convinced her that it was the necessary thing to do to keep Mary safe. She relented and helped her daughter learn moves more fitted to her body type. The blonde-haired Campbell angel suffered through it with a sullen glower on her pretty face.

Then Mary met John Winchester. She hated him on sight; the way he walked into the classroom as if he owned it, the way he knew exactly how good-looking he was, the way he contradicted every single thing she said. Oh, how Mary _hated_ John Winchester.

John turned eighteen, then, and joined the Marines. He was shipped out on a Thursday. Mary didn't miss him one bit. No, not at all. It was only a coincidence that she stopped going out and started living in her bedroom, coming down only for meals and the occasional half-hearted training session. She didn't miss that cocky sonofabitch at all. Alright, maybe a little. Okay, maybe a lot. Maybe she loved him.

John's tour ended, thank God, and he came back. She knew he was back, but she wasn't about to go and search him up, no she wasn't. She was too proud for that. She only...took her car into Winchester's Auto Repairs and said there was a ticking somewhere in the car and wouldn't John fix it for her? The young ex-soldier got a funny look on his face before saying in that sexy-smooth voice of his, "Yeah, sure I can, ma'am. I can fix that."

'_Ma'am?'_ Well! Mary turned on her heel and got back into her car in a steam, her face bright red from embarrassment and anger. She'd take her business elsewhere if...She startled at the tap on her window and looked up to see the sheepishly grinning John Winchester's face on the other side of the glass. He motioned rolling down the window.

She did with a huff. "I was just teasin', Mary," John said with a smirk. "Wouldya join me tonight for dinner at Jay Bird's?"

Mary shut her mouth with an audible snap, and replied in her snootiest voice, "I'll come pick up my car at six. You'd better be cleaned up by then."

And that was that. They were engaged by May. Only, Mary's folks, Sam and Deanna Campbell, were both killed that night. It was a demon with yellow eyes that did it.

Mary didn't go after it like Momma and Daddy would have. She wanted normal. And John was her ticket to it. Her children were not going to grow up to be hunters, ever, not if she had anything to say about it. Her children were going to grow up normal, dammit.

Ten years to the night of her parents' death, Mary died, burning to death on the ceiling of her baby's nursery. Ten years to the night she made that deal with the demon to get John back, her sweet, innocent husband learned about the supernatural, and dragged her sons into the hunting life.

Sam and Dean Winchester were raised to be hunters. They eventually became two of the greatest hunters in the country.


End file.
